


Think about sex

by nerdinessboundaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Copious Coitus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guided Meditative Sex, Just Some General Fucking, Sex, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinessboundaries/pseuds/nerdinessboundaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think about how Benny would fuck you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think about sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earth_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/gifts).



Think about hands. Strong hands with rough skin, calloused fingers digging into the soft, fleshy curves of your hips. Think about the weight of him, his chest pressed to your back, as he leans over you to lay his lips against the nape of your neck. Your hair falling to either side of your neck, your head hanging between your arms and a shiver running through you with the feel of every chest hair he has tickling against your skin. His hips pushing to your ass, legs between yours and he runs one of those hands up your side, leaving little marks that he's been there along your skin. He breathes against your neck, hot, and a flame erupts in your belly, a tingle dancing through your cunt, as he holds one of your breasts and scrapes his teeth at your shoulder.

Think about his cock, erect, throbbing, pressed against your ass. So close your pussy aches for it. A heat filling you, a burning like a wild fire. Think about him raising up bit, placing one of those hands onto the small of your back and reaching the other around your hip and under you to pull his fingers through your neatherly hair. Think about the way he hums his pleasure when you roll your hips back against him, the feel of him pressing back, his cock so near and yet not given.

Think about one of his fingers, as he leans in and lays kisses along your spine, tickling a path around your cunt, running along the wettness gathering there and finding home at your clit. Think about the way you sound, moaning, with the rush of pleasure you feel when he touches you there just the way you like. Think about the way he grins, knowing you're ready, and then imagine how he continues, brushing and touching and teasing that spot, ever mindful to keep his fingers wet.

Think about that moment when you're begging, nearly begging, your back arched and you're gasping, "Please," you're breathless. "Fuck me."

Think about how you can feel him pull back from you and grasp his cock. Think about him rubbing the tip against your clit. Think about that fire roaring in your pussy.

Now, think hard about the way he tangles his fingers into your hair and calls you 'Darlin' as he guides his dick to your cunt. Think about the way you arch against him and lean back into him. Think about the way your pussy explodes with pleasure, the feel of his cock deep inside you.

Think about how you're screaming and he's moving with a passion that has volcano's erupting in your cunt. Think about the way your hips and sides will be bruised, finger prints and grasps, from him holding you, and rocking you, and gripping you. Think about your hair hanging in your face and how you can't give a fuck. Think about looking back over your shoulder at him. Think about his features screwed up in concentration. Think about his sac pulling tighter to his body.

Think about his fingers still playing at your clit. Think about that orgasm building, starting somewhere deeper than his cock could ever reach. Think about that warmth, that excitement, the feel of murder and power bursting through your every vein. Think about the way nothing else matters in that moment. Think about how he doesn't even slow up even as you're spasming, every muscle in your body tightening, contracting, an orgasmic seizure and he fucks you through it.

Think about how you're tell him, "Fuck me harder!"  
Think about how you're moaning, "Shit, yes. Fuck, yes.  
Think about how you keep saying " _For fucks sake_ , Benny! Yes! Yes!"

Think about how he fucks you through another orgasm before he stiffens himself. Think about how his breathing is ragged. Think about the sweat running down your breasts. Think about his cock, spasming, as his face goes blank, and he grips your ass, those fingers kneading his name into your skin.

Why don't you just think about that, my love.

Think about that.


End file.
